Naruto High School Delinquent
by ajm35
Summary: Naruto transfers to a new High school with a troubled past that seems to follow him where ever he goes. That is until he meets Hinata then life begins to look a lot brighter.(plz note that this story is starts of a little dark in the first few chapters. ON HIATUS BUT WILL BE CONTINUED
1. Chapter 1 The New Transfer

**Hello Guys: I'm New to writing fan fics and this is my first one ever and would just like to say a few things. First off I'm a huge Naruto x Hinata fan so with that being said: This story is about Naruto and how he is very much misunderstood by others. (no not because of nine tails he doesn't exist in this story. Sorry.) A lot of romance, drama, comedy and especially fights. I was inspired to write this fan fic when watching Shpipuden ending 2 and reading other fan fics. So without further a due... I present to you Naruto Namikaze High School Delinquent (Some jutsus will be used although in a more martial arts kind way).**

**Naruto Namikaze High School Delinquent Ch.1: The Transfer Student**

"Alright everyone settle down" said Iruka

"Iruka sensei is it true we're getting a new transfer student today?" asked Ino

"Yes it is true in fact he's meeting with Principle Tsunade and will be here soon" said Iruka and a second after he spoke; they all heard two knocks on the door

"You May Come In" said Iruka

"Yes hello are you Iruka Sensei?" said the blond haired boy

Instantly the class erupted into not so low whispers.

"Is that him?" said a girl with pink hair and green eyes to a blond right next to her "What's with his uniform, Ino?"

"Hey yea your right, its all lose and his uniform jacket is awfully long, but what's even weirder is those scars on his face they kind of look like whiskers" Ino replied

Iruka just as shocked as the rest of the class just looked at the boy but then quickly recovered and said

"Ah you must be Naruto why don't you introduce yourself to the class"

"Hello my name is Naruto Namikaze..." said Naruto

"Holy crap did he just say Namikaze?" said a student from the back with shaggy hair and a gray hood.

"Kiba that language is unacceptable and you are being very rude to Naruto" yelled Iruka "I apologize for their rude behavior"

"It's Ok I'm used to it" said Naruto and thought "Damn even after a year people still talk about That incident. Well whatever it's not like I expected anything new here."

"Naruto you can take a seat over by Hinata in the back" said Iruka

"Yes sir" he replied "Um who is Hinata?"

"Over here Naruto" said a blue haired girl rather shyly raising her hand

"Wow" Thought Naruto "She's pretty cute"

As he walked over to go sit down Kiba put his foot out tripping Naruto and as he tried to catch himself he accidently hit Hinata in the face with his elbow.

"OH MY GOD HINATA IM SO SORRY ARE YOU OK!?" exclaimed Naruto apologetically

"Yes I'm fine you just sort of grazed me is all" she said a little light headed and dazed

"Iruka sensei may i take her to the infirmary?" asked Naruto

"Yes of course" he said

"Ch loser" said Kiba

"Really Kiba?" You just got yourself three days detention and you're calling him a loser?" said Iruka Hinata and Naruto already outside the door.

"Yea whatever sensei" he said under his breath as the whole class laughed at him. "He is going to pay" Kiba thought

As Naruto and Hinata walked into the nurses office no one seemed to be in the room, so Naruto walked over to some cabinets to the right and got some antiseptic, bandages and then he grabbed some ice from the freezer.

When he started to clean the wound he found it was just a scrape, but he was sure hed hit her harder. He began to look closer at her face and he thought once again how cute she is her gray eyes shifted and where staring right into his.

"Wow his eyes are really blue, almost as blue as the sky its self" she thought. Then blushing she said "Umm Naruto?"

"Yea?" he replied

"You're starring" she said blushing a little more

"Oh..ummm im sorry Hinata I was just...uh trying to see your wound" he said with the best poke face he could manage witch wasn't very convincing

Naruto placed the bandage on her cheek and then started to pick up the wrappings and said

"Well it's going to hurt a little but you should be good within an hour and tomorrow it shouldn't be too noticeable"

"Thanks Naruto" she said "Mind if ask you a question?"

"Sure Hinata" he replied

"Where did you learn first aid?" she asked

"Well Hinata to be honest I've been getting into trouble a lot as a kid and even more so in middle school so I've had a lot of practice" he said

"So you really are that Naruto Namikaze" she said

Naruto sighed "Hinata that story was blown way out of hand and I didn't even start that fight but your free to believe whatever you'd like" he said harsher than he actually meant.

"Oh Naruto I'm sorry that wasn't what I meant I..." she said but was interrupted by a booming voice over a megaphone coming from the school gate.

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE YOU BASTARD YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD RUN AWAY?!" said the young man with red hair and dark rings from under his eyes and a tattoo on the side of his fore head.

Naruto looking out saw him and cursed "Damn it what the hell is Garra doing here?"

"Did you say Garra? As in Garra of the Sand Naruto isn't he the leader of that gang?" said Hinata a little shaken

"Look Hinata this has got nothing to do with you this is my fight, please just stay here and ill tell you everything once it's over ok?" Naruto pleaded

"Naruto just be safe please" she said

"I will Hinata" he replied and then headed out and jumped out the window to face his challenger.

"NARUTO!" Hinata screamed realizing they were on the third floor and when she looked down Naruto was smiling at her and waving and then he was off. It was the sweetest smile she had ever seen.

"NARUTO YOU COWARD COME AND FACE ME" Garra yelled in rage and then saw that Naruto was slowly walking up to the entrance of the school.

"Garra man you couldn't wait for a week at least to come fight geez you must've been really lonely without me" Naruto said staying calm

"You know why I'm here Namikaze" said Garra "And who said I was alone?"

And at that five other guys wearing the same sand colored uniform as Garra with either holding bats or swinging a chain some of one was even pulling knife out. Naruto careful not to let his guard down started getting ready for a fight. He took his stance placing his right foot forward, bending his knees while raising his fist. Getting kind of worried since it's been a while since he's actually fought this many people at once.

"Garra man don't do this it's just going to be same as a year ago" Naruto pleaded

"No Naruto you will be on the ground this time" Garra replied and raised his hand signaling his men for attack.

As the first of them brought a bat over his Naruto quickly side stepped into his bind spot and hit him in the face knocking him out cold. While the second guy came up from behind with another bat swung the side of Naruto head. Naruto ducked and raised his leg in a backwards ark his foot hitting his chin.

The other three just stood there hesitating debating whether or not to attack,

"There it is" thought Naruto seeing their hesitation he acted quickly by doing a jump kick but was blocked with a bat. Naruto cursed and then back flipped, not noticing the guy with the knife had stuck behind him, it was close but he was clumsy and he missed. Naruto knocked the knife out his hand using his elbow, then hitting his nose with his other elbow.

That's when the either two turned and ran. The fight was no more than a minute, and it was just Naruto and Garra standing face to face.

"Still as good as ever i see" said Garra "But it's time we settled this"

"I think not" said a voice so sharp and cold it made Naruto and Garra jump in surprise

They both turned to look at the new comer wearing a white button up shirt, jacket slung over his shoulder, his hair as black as a raven and eyes as black as night. He had an arm band that said DESPLINEARY so they assumed his was on the committee.

"Naruto consider yourself lucky" then Garra turned and left

"Principle Tsunade would like to see you" said the raven haired man

"Wait... What is your Name?" asked Naruto

"Sauske...Sauske Uchiha" he replied.

**Ok well lol I have to say that was interesting for me be sure to write a review and let me know what you think and if you want anything to be included speak out I'm up for anything****.**


	2. Chapter 2 Reminance of the Past

**Ok so the first chapter is a little roughly made but it took me about 2 days to finish so now on to chap2. This one has a lot more story to it as it explains what happened prior to Naruto's transfer. Remember to leave your reviews and offer up some new ideas. (Yea noticed that my settings were wrong for that... My bad lol)**

**Naruto High School Delinquent Ch 2 Reminisce of The Past**

"So what exactly do you have to say for yourself" said Tsunade glaring at Naruto with anger and disappointment in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gran but you know me and Garra got history together "Naruto replied

"Yes but you've never told the full story, so spill it" demanded Tsunade

"No choice than?" he replied

Tsunade just sat in her chair and glanced over to a picture of Naruto's mother and father even though they weren't related she felt the Namikaze were part of her own family. She remembered the day Kushina died and Minato became very sick. Naruto began living on his own she had tried to take him in but he was so stubborn saying that he would survive in this world with his own strength... he reminded her so much of Minato and Kushina.

As she remained silent Naruto began to recount the events that transpired little over a year ago

"I was walking by in the old part of Konoha when i heard a scream, I ran towards the alley where the scream came from and found Matsuri a friend of Garra's lying there on the ground unconscious. I tried to wake her but she wouldn't budge so I called an ambulance. When she woke up she had amnesia and couldn't remember even Garra, then she got worse and fell into a coma." tears began to form in the corner of Naruto's eyes remembering how powerless he felt that day. It was the same feeling he got when his mother died and his dad lost all functionality of his body.

"So I take it Garra holds you responsible" Tsunade asked

Naruto nodded "But that Isn't all..." he said

"Then continue"

And so he did "After she got worse Garra confronted me and started publicly accusing me and so word got around. People talked and assumed it was true I understood Garras pain so I denied it but didn't exactly try hard to prove my innocence, so one day Garra decided to take matters into his own hands and backed me in a corner. I got my ass kicked... That's when Jiraiya found me. He took me to his shrine in the mountains where he lives right outside the city. That's where I've stayed till now... Garra caught wind and decided to take a bunch of his boys up to the mountains. Jurya took care of that, I've never seen such fighting techniques its so surreal. He took me as an apprentice and I've studied under him ever since."

"I see... very well ill over look this once and only time. However this better not happen again Naruto" she said sternly

"Yes Gran" he said as he was dismissed he walked out the door and found none other than Sauske Uchiha.

"So that's your story huh?" he said

"It's rude to eves drop" Naruto replied

"What ever... I've got my eye on you Naruto. So put on a good show" he said with a smug look on his face and walked away.

"What an ass" thought Naruto then looking at the clock he realized it was lunch time so he went to the only place he could think of to be alone.

Tsunade picked up the phone and when she heard the Hello from an old friend she simply said

"Jurya its Tsunade we need to talk... meet me at Ichiraku's today at 5" she said

"It's concerning Naruto isn't it?" he said "I'll be there" and hung up the phone.

As Naruto walked down the hallways everyone around him steered clear and began to whisper things like "Hey did is that him?" "Yea I heard he took down 5 of Members of the Sand all on his own. Is he in some kind of war with Garra?"And there were a lot more though Naruto barely paid attention. "Looks like word spread fast" he said to himself

As he made his way and reached for the door to the roof he began to hear a soft humming, and as he peeked thought the crack and saw that it was Hinata sitting on a bench. Her hair was blowing in the soft breeze and she had taken off her jacket. "Wow" he thought "she isn't cute, she's beautiful" He was about to walk away when she spotted him and called him over.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said not sure what the shy girl was thinking; as he walked closer he caught the scent of pines in the wind. He loved the smell; it reminded him of the only safe place he's ever felt at peace. Then realized it was coming from Hinata.

"I saw what happened... you know earlier" she said

"Yea I'm pretty sure everyone's heard" he said a little gloomy

Hinata seeing how depressed Naruto really is was trying to think of a way to cheer him up so she started to sing.

Naruto looked over and stared in amazement she had such a beautiful voice. Her words and feelings just seemed to flow inside him. He felt himself tearing up but he couldn't understand why, he wasn't too sad about anything but was he just lying to himself?

Hinata finished her song and blushed while saying "This is the first time I've ever sung in front of someone"

"It was beautiful Hinata thank you" Naruto said

"You know you promised to tell me everything... but it can wait at least for now. I believe your a good person and have a kind heart.

Naruto just stared at her in amazement, "Why? Hinata, I haunt done anything for you to believe in me"

At that she just smiled as if it was her little secret.

The bell rung and they had to go back to class, as they walked away they had no idea that someone was watching from the shadows.

"Make a fool out of me will he" Kiba said pulling out his phone

"Hey it's me, I know how you can get Naruto," he said "No payment necessary consider this one a gift"

As he explained his plan the person over the phone smiled a cold and deadly smile.

"Looks like we got work to do" was all the voice said and hung up the phone.

Later that evening, the sun was setting and as Tsunade walked over to the Ichiraku's stand she saw a familiar figure with long grey hair and clothes that looked like he was going to some anime convention.

"Jurya" she said

"Tsunade my dear how's it going?" he replied cheerfully

Tsunade just sat down and ordered a bowl of ramen and some sake as she poured her a cup she offered some to Jiraiya and he readily accepted.

"Jiraiya when I asked you to take him in I didn't mean for you to train him he isn't ready" she said

Jurya simply drank and then ate quietly for a while, thinking of whether or not he should tell her the truth. He sighed and decided to tell her everything.

"Look Tsunade it isn't a question of whether or not he's ready, which in my opinion he is." he said "He's got a really dangerous enemy, this Garra person is strong. He would've killed Naruto had I not shown up that day."

"But Jurya you know Naruto acts brashly and doesn't think before he does things" she said

"Have you even spent an hour with the boy?" he said "I realized that witch was the whole point of his training, He's no longer the child you used to cuddle."

"I see" she replied and drank more sake

"By the way I'd rather I mention it now but, I taught him Minato's technique" he said

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tsunade exclaimed angrily

"He hasn't mastered it yet, he can only use it a certain number of times" Jiraiya continued "It was time he inherited it anyways that was Minato's wish as it has him who should've taught it to him"

"I guess your right" Tsunade said

"Me and you can't protect Naruto for ever its time for him to be set free" Jurya said " Naruto will be the strongest of them all'

"It is the path he chose to walk so he'll have to" Tsunade said

"You going to eat that ramen, it's getting kind of getting soggy" said Jurya

"OH SHIT!" Tsunade said

**Well that's all for now chpt 3 already in progress. (Now I know changed the characters personality i.e Naruto is a bit more serious but it's all part of the plan so I hope that's ok)**


End file.
